The Legend of Zelda: The Rise of Hyrule
by Mrazul336
Summary: After the events of Skyward Sword, changes soon start coming to Skyloft as well as the Surface. With new friends and new enemies, Link and the Knights from the Academy traverse between the surface and the sky to try and find balance and create a new community below. But there are greater forces at work, forces greater than Link, or even Zelda can comprehend... Rated T to be safe.
1. Description

After the events of _Skyward Sword,_ changes soon start coming to Skyloft as well as the Surface.

People from neighboring islands come to Skyloft making Link and Zelda's former home the battlefield for the great mechanical revolution bent on ending the Loftwing way of life.

The four sacred dragons have begun fighting, creating unusual and dangerous happenings on the surface. Link and the Knights from the Academy traverse between the surface and the sky to try and find balance between the two and rise a new community below.

But there are greater forces at work, forces greater than Link, or even Zelda can comprehend...


	2. Prologue

This is a tale that you humans have passed down through uncounted generation. It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which would never be seen again. One dark fateful day, the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure. The mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair. They burnt the forests to ash, choked the land's sweet springs and murdered without hesitation.

They did all this in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by Her Grace, the goddess. The power she guarded was without equal. Handed down by the gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality. To prevent this great power from falling into the hands of the evil swarming the lands, the Goddess gathered the surviving humans on an outcropping of earth and sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds.

With the humans safe, the goddess joined forces with the land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away. At last, peace was restored to the surface. Her Grace however, was gravely wounded in the battle. To protect the world as well as the ultimate power, the Goddess put two plans into motion. First she created a spirit to dwell within her sword to lead a chosen hero toward the ultimate power should it ever be needed again. Then, assuming the form of a mortal, the Goddess gave up her immortality and was reborn a human in the island above the clouds.

And so it came to be that the Goddesses mission was fulfilled. The spirit maiden fell through the clouds and, guided by a Shiekah, traveled across the surface as more and more memories of her past life returned to her. The chosen hero close behind followed the spirit maiden. Wielding the blade of Evil's Bane, he overcame the trials set out before the goddess and obtained the sacred Power known as the Triforce. With its power the hero and the goddess vanquished the being known as Demise, an immortal being born out of the fissure of the earth. However, in Demise's final words, he made note of a curse placed upon him and all that would share the blood of the goddess and the hero: an incarnation of his hatred would ever follow in their footsteps. As long as time would exist, his hatred would always haunt in their wake.

For the Hero and the Goddess however, all was well. They chose to leave their home island above the clouds and live upon the surface. To raise up an new realm and bring light to the land…


	3. Chapter 1

Link was sitting at the base of a tree, his arms crossed and his head against the trunk. A warm summer breeze rustled the leaves that served as his shade. It was a calm, quiet morning in Faron Woods, Link did what he normally did on lazy days like these; daydream. He thought about his old life, the life where he wasn't a chosen hero, when life was simple. He thought about Skyloft and all his friends. They were the closest thing to a family Link had ever had. He thought about the Academy, his home. His crimson loftwing, the sensation of flying, the cold air rushing against his face, the feeling of absolute freedom.

Those days seemed all too far away for Link. Over the course of the last month and a half, he had gone where no Skyloftian had ever gone before; below the clouds.

"It's funny," Link thought, "I always daydreamed about going on adventures but now that I've gone on one, I just want to get back to normal life."

Link stood up from his sitting position and stretched his back. It had only been a month since he and Zelda decided to live here and they had been staying in the ancient temple. The past few days had been unbearably boring for Link. The two had mostly been gathering wood or mapping out the terrain. He longed for the cold air of the sky again. He began to make his way toward the Temple. Hopefully he'd catch Zelda in a good mood. And maybe they could go home, at least for a little while.

Zelda was washing Link's green tunic in a tub Link had built yesterday. Over the past month, Link never had the opportunity to clean the green tunic he wore during his adventure and it had gathered an alarming amount of cuts, tears, burn marks, but worst of all, blood stains. They sent a new wave of guilt every time she found a new one. The water had a slight reddish tint to it as a result. Her eyes began to tear up. The state of Link's tunic was a painful and constant reminder of all she had put him through.

She choked back her tears when she heard the temple door open and Link, in his old Skyloft clothes, walk in. She smiled at him and Link smiled back. Link walked up to her and leaned against a pillar. He tried to think of a correct way to word what he wanted to say.

Before Link could speak Zelda said, "Listen, Link theirs something I need to tell you."

"Me too," said Link.

"I want to go home"/"we need to go home" said Link and Zelda simultaneously.

They both stared at each other. "Wait," Link said, "Why do you want to go back?"

"Well, to be honest," replied Zelda, "we're kinda running short on food" there's not a lot of stuff to eat around here. Berries and fish can get a little bland after a while."

"Oh," Link stammered. "Berries, yea.. That's why we need to go home." He finished.

"Link," Zelda sighed," I know what you're really feeling, you're homesick. I've seen it in your eyes for days now."

Link sighed, "yeah" he said admitting, "I haven't been up there since Sky Keep. You aren't feeling lonely down here at all?"

Looking down she nodded, "yea, I'm homesick too, I'll admit it."

She stood up and stretching her arms she continued, "besides, we can't live like this all alone, isolated from our own kind. The Kikwis are great company but frankly, I miss Karane and my father an all the others."

The Hero walked up to Zelda and putting his hand on her shoulder, smiling he said, "Come on Zel, let's go pay our old home a visit."


End file.
